Muggle Ambition
by SpicyDumpling
Summary: Cpmplete. Filled in for author in DHr Valentine challenge. There's a fancy dress ball (with masks) at Hogwarts. Hermione is swept off her feet by a charming stranger who seems familiar. What will happen when the masks come off at midnight?


Hermione sighed. She'd have to get herself a dress for this cheer-everyone-up ball. Every one was depressed since Fudge had announced publicly that Voldemort was back. Many students had been allowed to return to school but only grudgingly when Dumbledore promised to have the grounds completely reinforced with protective magicks. After which, Dumbledore had found everyone so gloomy he had declared a fancy dress ball. With masks.   
  
Harry and Ron had talked her into going. Not that she needed cheering up mind, but she did need some fun, she had to admit. She began concentrating again on conjuring and un-conjuring her frog. Transfigurations was just such an easy class for all the D.A. members now, it was almost a laugh. At least…  
  
"Upset no one's asked you to the ball Granger?" Draco said quietly. He was sitting at the table next to her, much to her chagrin.   
  
"I don't have to be asked, it's a masked fancy dress ball, Draco. Of course, that'll be a blessing for you if you've asked Pansy," she said sweetly, and turned away from him to face Harry and Ron who were suppressing their laughter. They exchanged amused glances and settled back to their work.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day was Saturday and a Hogsmeade visit, albeit a very guarded one. Teachers were assigned to groups of students. As a prefect, Hermione was allowed to go off by herself, so she ducked into a second-hand shop. She browsed the wedding dresses, not particularly wanting to wear anything white, sequined, or shiny.   
  
She made a rather charming find of a chocolate brown gown hiding with the other teal bridesmaids' gowns. The puffy sleeves would have to go, but it would make a lovely strapless dress and she could easily alter it by the next evening. The tag said twelve sickles so she decided to go for it. After all, the ball was tomorrow she didn't have much choice.   
  
She rejoined the group to find Harry and Ron holding rental tuxedos. Harry's was a classic black and Ron's a nice navy blue. She grinned and showed them her purchase.  
  
"Are you really going to wear that Hermione?" Harry asked?  
  
"Oh yes, sans puffy chiffon sleeves. I was going to make it into a sleeveless, yes?" She held it up to herself and the boys contemplated the idea. Both of them looked very pleased, and Ron began to blush slightly. Harry elbowed him and made an excuse for them to disappear. Hermione laughed, and put the dress back in the bag. Maybe she would turn some heads…at least…as long as no one knew it was her…she sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day seemed to go in a whirlwind of tense excitement. Hermione badgered Ron and Harry into doing their homework before the ball. By the time they were finished it was time for lunch, and the great hall was already being prepared for the ball. There were baby blue decorations hanging already off the ceiling and walls.   
  
The students were all chattery and excited, and Hermione couldn't blame them. She was beginning to feel a fluttering in her stomach. She felt she was going to have a good time, even if no one had asked her. Who cared if anyone had asked her anyway? She was a modern woman, and she could go to a ball by herself if she bloody well felt like it.   
  
She didn't feel like running into Draco Malfoy, he would surely ruin it for her. Of course, it would be easy to spot him with the human ruffle-ball Pansy at his side. She began giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, just imagining Pansy. Can you imagine how easy she's going to be to pick out, all pink and ruffly?" The boys burst into laughter. Dumbledore began to make an announcement.  
  
"Now, I know everyone is excited for the ball tonight, and so I have a special announcement to make. I have spoken with your professors, and we have come to the conclusion that it would be better for you all to have Monday off, instead of trudging bleary-eyed to your classes."   
  
A cheer went up from the student body, and even the teachers look grateful to be having a day off.  
  
"Now, you may all pick up your masks in your common rooms when lunch is over. You may embellish them however you like, but you cannot alter the size or shape of the mask. Remember that the ball is fancy dress. If you need a last minute costume, Professor Flitwick has generously donated his services and will charm your clothes into the appropriate fashion. Please see him in the next few hours if you are in need of his services. See you all tonight at the ball."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's strange; Hermione thought to herself, Dumbledore didn't say who was going to be doing the music for the ball. Surely it wouldn't be anyone as big as the Wyrd Sisters who they had had perform at the Yule Ball a couple of years ago. She shrugged mentally. Maybe they had enchanted some instruments or some such.   
  
She climbed into the shower, and made sure to intensive-condition her hair. When she got out she put some anti-frizz potion in her hair and let it dry. It looked better than it had at the Yule Ball, and she decided to keep her hair down this time. She had almost forgotten about those horrible puffy sleeves when she pulled the dress out of her wardrobe. Uck. She picked up her wand and did the best she could.  
  
The end result was pretty good, Hermione thought. She put a charm on it so that the top would be a bit more of a bodice and she wouldn't have to worry about falling out. Boy, would that be embarrassing. She slipped the dress on, and realized she didn't have any shoes. She fished out the pair from the Yule Ball. They looked good. She looked good. She felt good. She slipped on her plain mask and went down to the ball.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There were indeed enchanted instruments playing when they walked in. Hermione was a little disappointed, she loved live music so. Ah well, one couldn't have everything. The Great Hall looked gorgeous, as did Harry. Ron cleaned up pretty well too, and he was getting a lot of flirty looks from girls, two of which Hermione suspected were Lavendar and Parvati.   
  
Dumbledore had re-enchanted the ceiling to be a beautiful night sky, starts twinkling above. Harry was looking dashing in black, and his Quidditch physique certainly completed the package nicely. Maybe another time, another place…she could have loved him. She shook her head. Ron came up to her.  
  
"You look brilliant!" he said, hugging her.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned.  
  
"Hannah looks lovely in blue." She whispered. It was Ron's turn to grin.  
  
"I can't believe how much she likes masked-me. What luck, ay?" Harry looked rather solitary, but not sad. He'd grown into his skinny figure well, and he was getting requests to dance non-stop. Hermione danced with him when he was free, stole Ron from Hannah for a dance, and then sat down to cool off. She got herself some punch when she was approached by a boy with chestnut brown hair. She didn't recognize him.  
  
"Would you like to dance, stranger?" he asked. Hermione felt herself blushing slightly.  
  
"I suppose so, yes. Why not?" The boy smiled and took her hand, kissing it softly. Oh boy, a romantic one, Hermione thought. They stepped out onto the dance floor. It was strange, how…familiar he felt. He was a Quidditch player judging by his strong but gentle grip, but she had no idea who he was. Maybe he was a Ravenclaw? She frowned slightly.  
  
"Not having any fun?' he asked, solemnly. She shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not that. I just can't possibly begin to guess who you might be." She then laughed.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, I know at least one person you can't be."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, you aren't Draco Malfoy. I think he's the one plastered to Pansy's arm over there, looking miserable." The boy smiled.  
  
"So it seems. He does look miserable. It must be because he isn't dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room." Hermione smiled.  
  
"And that would be me?" He inclined his head and smiled. That smile…it looks so familiar.  
  
"As ever you are right Hermione." He said quietly into her ear, putting his cheek close to hers.  
  
"Shhh! No one's supposed to know, besides which everyone's more jealous of me than you. The looks I'm getting…" Which was true, many girls were looking jealously at her. She smiled her most dazzling smile and turned her attention back to the boy.  
  
"Are you in Ravenclaw?" The boy made no sign either way.  
  
"You will find out at midnight." She grinned. There was a tap on his shoulder, and Harry said, "Are you planning on monopolizing this lovely lady all night sir?" The boy turned around and bowed to Harry.  
  
"Certainly not, but please, have her back by midnight." Hermione grinned as Harry took over dancing, and they passed several girls who were glaring at her even more.  
  
"Harry, do you know who that boy is? I think he plays Quidditch." Harry's brow furrowed, but before he could say anything the music stopped and several masked boys climbed onto the stage with their own instruments. One of them was the boy that had been dancing with her just now, holding a guitar.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Muggle Ambitions." Dumbledore's voice came across the Great Hall and people began clapping. It turned out that the boy was the lead guitarist and singer as well, and the band started up with a nice alternative rock song. While she danced with Harry she heard the lyrics. They were about a boy who couldn't tell a girl he was in love with her, and even though he treated her badly he really did love her. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry sternly looked at her.  
  
"What? It's typical teenage angst music, plus this guy's an idiot if he didn't treat her right in the first place --"  
  
"Hermione! Stop thinking like a girl and start listening like a person. That song is about you." Hermione turned red.   
  
"It is not Harry, you're imagining it." He frowned.  
  
"Then why is it that he's watching us dance? Or more specifically you." She turned her head and stopped dead. He was looking at her, there was no mistaking it. He was looking right at her. He was singing to her. Girls were giving her still more jealous looks. There were mutters of "Potter, and the lead singer! She's way too lucky..." Hermione ignored them.   
  
She stood and listened to the next song. It was a more punk rock this time, but it was still about unrequited love. All the while the boy sang to her as Harry stood next to her. The band played five more songs before they finished and Dumbledore thanked them and re-enchanted the instruments to play more traditional ball music.   
  
The boy returned a few minutes later and took up a rather shaky Hermione. She was now desperate to puzzle out who this boy was. She must have been imagining all that attention from him. He was just singing into the crowd where she was standing, that was all.  
  
"Did you like my songs?" he asked as he slipped his arm around her waist again. It felt like it belonged there, she never wanted him to leave her side again. But this was…so strange.  
  
"I…you looked at me all that time." She couldn't continue.  
  
"You're worried." She nodded.  
  
"The songs, they were about you." He smiled. Where had she seen it before?  
  
"Oh." She had known it but she had not wanted to believe it. He leaned down and kissed her. It was warm and soft and tasted so very good. She broke the kiss and leaned on his strong chest. He smelled good and he was warm. His arms wrapped around her and she let the world dissolve. She felt so safe and she wanted to fall asleep in his arms on the dance floor. She realized that the lights had been dimmed for the last dance. She pulled herself from her comfortable position and leaned back to survey the boy one more time. He ran his fingers through her hair, and cupped her chin in his hand. Dumbledore announced that it was midnight and she felt her mask fall away, she watched it drop to the floor. She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. Then she fainted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you all right?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I…you?" Draco had apparently caught her as she had fainted. How mortifying. Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but...."  
  
"How long was I out?" She asked, her head swimming slightly.   
  
"Only a few seconds. I managed to shake you awake rather quickly." Bloody, buggery, bollocks.  
  
"Did…did anyone see?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"It's too dark in here for anyone to have seen."  
  
"But, your hair…" Draco smiled.  
  
"Yes, it would have been rather a give away, so I attached a charm to the mask to mute it slightly."  
  
"So who is with Pansy?" Hermione asked, regaining her full consciousness.  
  
"Pansy? I haven't the faintest. Some poor miserable twat."   
  
Hermione was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at them. The two biggest enemies in the whole school had spent practically the whole night dancing together. Not to mention Draco Malfoy had been writing Hermione Granger love songs. Hermione felt herself turning bright red and she pulled herself away from Draco.   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran from the ball as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be tomorrow's biggest piece of gossip. She wanted to be alone, to think about what had happened. She had spent the whole night dancing with a charming stranger. A stranger who it turned out to be bloody Draco Malfoy! Who had written a song, no, many songs about her! It was all too much.   
  
She slowed to a walk when she turned into a side corridor where she could be alone. She leant against a wall and sunk in a very un-lady like way, her knees up by her shoulders and her hands out in front of her. She heard someone walk past and hoped it wasn't Harry or Ron. Draco would be lucky if he got out of the hall with less than a black eye from one of them. It wasn't Lavendar or Parvati either, come to be Job's Comforters.   
  
Draco sat down next to her, unsure of what exactly to do. He reached his hand out to touch hers. She was too angry to resist, or maybe too tired. She wasn't sure. As much as she hated to admit it his hand was warm and strong, and she felt herself leaning on his chest again. He sighed and wrapped his right arm around her, feeling her soft hair against his cheek.   
  
"Everyone's going to be talking about this." Hermione said miserably.  
  
"Do you really care about that?" he asked. Hermione was annoyed. She didn't care, but she did. Usually she was able to ignore all the gossip. She ignored Rita Skeeter, she ignored the Daily Prophet, but this was something that got to her. She could hear the jokes about inter-house unity already.  
  
"Yes, I do care. I don't know why but I do." She was now becoming more angry than tired.  
  
"You don't really care. It's none of their business.  
  
"You made it their bloody business Draco! In front of all those people!"   
  
She turned away from him, looking down. He was such an idiot. And then it all fell into place. That smile, those muscles. She was the idiot all along. Well, not an idiot because it wasn't glaringly obvious, but the signs were there. She hadn't been looking with a clear eye. Draco hadn't said anything for some time.  
  
"So those songs were all for me. And the band name…"  
  
"It's stupid isn't it?"  
  
"No, but it explains a lot." She looked up at him. He was looking worried. She reached her arm over and pulled him into a kiss. She had fallen a bit in love with that masked stranger. If the masked stranger was Draco Malfoy, then obviously she was a little in love with him. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer and on top of him. His arms were all over her, she was closer than she'd ever been to him. Suddenly she pulled herself away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I…need some time Draco. I imagine it'll take everyone a time to blow over it as well as us." He nodded.  
  
"I just want you to know that I-" Hermione has put her finger up to his lips. She smiled softly and shook her head.  
  
"Not here, Draco. Not now." She sighed. "Tomorrow we'll be the talk of the school."  
  
"Can you face that?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"As long as you're with me I can."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The following fic is in response to **Fic Request #82** which stated the following conditions:  
  
**Rating(s) of the Fic:** PG to PG-13  
  
**3-5 Things to Include in the Fic:**   
1. Music  
2. Dancing  
3. Singing  
  
**What Not to Include in the Fic:**  
Umm...Ron and Harry being evil.


End file.
